Mortarion
|-|Loyalist Mortarion= |-|Traitor Mortarion= |-|Daemon Prince Mortarion= Summmary Mortarion, also known as the Death Lord or the Prince of Decay after he turned to Chaos, was one of the original twenty (later reduced to eighteen) Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind. He was given command of the Death Guard Space Marine Legion on the arrival of the Emperor to his homeworld of Barbarus, but he turned to the forces of Chaos during the Horus Heresy. At present, Mortarion is the greatest Daemon Prince of Nurgle and the Daemon Primarch of the Death Guard Chaos Space Marines. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Mortarion, the Death Lord, the Prince of Decay, the Angel of Plagues Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old, irrelevant in the Warp Classification: Primarch of the Death Guard Space Marines, Daemon Prince of Nurgle Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Mortarion is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Acid Manipulation (Via Phosphex Bombs), Plasma Manipulation (Via the Lantern), Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher. Furthermore, as befitting of his Legion, Mortarion is far tougher against diseases and poisons than even his fellow Primarchs, claiming that they themselves would possess difficulty staying on his home planet of Barbarus), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale. Furthermore, the Death Guard are known particularly for their sheer resistance, which they inherited from Mortarion's gene-seed) |-|Daemon Primarch=Previous abilties on a massively higher level, Disease Manipulation (Mortarion, as among one of Nurgle's most prized Daemon Princes, possesses access to some of his most virulent and horrifying diseases, which can have a myriad of devastating effects, such as rotting away the victim's soul along with their body), Poison Manipulation (Mortarion also has access to some of the most toxic compounds ever produced, courtesy of his incredibly powerful diseases), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9), Possession (Even Lesser Daemons can reach beyond the veil and possess mortals), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping |-|In the Warp=All previous abilities but to enhanced to an extreme degree, Acausality (Type 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Creation (Merely becoming angry in response to Guillliman's awakening cause seven new and deadly diseases to manifest on Imperial worlds), Extrasensory Perception (Possesses knowledge of a great many deal of events occurring in real space, such as finding out relatively quickly that Guilliman had been brought to life once more) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Battled with Jaghatai Khan, and give him the fight of his life, despite losing in the end) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn and Ahzek Ahriman. Should be greater in power than beings such as Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence. Comparable to Daemon Primarch Fulgrim, and far stronger than Kaldor Draigo, effortlessly destroying him in combat. Should be comparable, if not superior to, Madail) | At least Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Daemon Primarch Magnus, albeit somewhat weaker. Defeated Daemon Primarch Perturabo) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) | At least Subsonic movement speed, with Massively FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time, space, or distance) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to Angron) | At least Class T | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Has battled with other Primarchs) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred year without drinking, sleeping or eating) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters with Silence, likely a couple kilometers with the Lantern | Several meters with Silence, at least planetary with his poisonous aura, likely far higher with psychic and daemonic abilities (Scaling off lesser daemons that can warp or grow to the size of entire star systems) | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: *'Silence:' A massive, two-handed battle scythe which Mortarion still carries into battle. The blade alone is as long as most humans are tall. Its exact origins are unknown. Some believe it to be xenos in origin, while others believe it was once carried by Mortarion's adopted father, the former Overlord leader of planet Barbarus, Necare. *'The Lantern:' An energy blaster far more powerful than a Plasma Pistol which Mortarion uses as a sidearm. Once fired, a destructive beam of energy can burn through multiple enemies on its way to its true target. Just like Silence, it is of unknown origin. *'The Barbaran Plate:' Designed by Mortarion himself, this armor provides insane protection while also accounting for the wearer's environmental needs. The armor synthesizes trace amounts of the poisonous vapors found in Barbarus' atmosphere, combining them with the air the Primarch breathes. *'Phosphex Bombs:' Mortarion carries numerous, compact bombs which utilize the rare and highly corrosive material known as Phosphex. When the bombs explode, the Phosphex reacts with the air, becoming a seething green mist which is attracted to even the slightest movement. Upon contact, the substance will burn through metal and relentlessly eat away at organic tissue, not being stopped by anything short of a complete vacuum. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (An incredibly skilled military leader, general, administrator, and more, as many of his brother Primarchs. Trained and honed from an extremely young age in the ways of warfare, and particularly gifted in the ways of attrition wars and chemical weaponry. As a Primarch, he should possess intelligence far greater than that of almost every other human being, sans his brothers) | At least Extraordinary Genius, likely far higher (Possesses a far vaster pool of knowledge than ever before, and should presumably be capable of witnessing a good chunk of the galaxy at once) Weaknesses: None notable | Cannot manifest his full power outside of the Warp. His true name can be used to bind him and even completely immobilize him | None notable Key: Loyalist | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Armored Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Primarchs Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tragic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acid Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2